The new generation
by LifeIsABowlOfCereal
Summary: This story is about the new generation (but mainly focused on the main characters). And about love, I guess? I don't really know, but read if this has brought your attention. And don't read if you don't want to.
1. prologue

There was one a normal looking baby with normal baby blue eyes, because baby's are never really pretty. But one night, a dragon burst into the room and made the baby cry. The next minute was blur, the parents burst inside the room just as the dragon took the cradle and flew away. The next morning they told the chief what had happen with tears in both of their eyes. "Chief, a d-dragon took our baby!" "What? That's impossible!" "It's true, as soon as we went to see what happened it was flying away with her!"

The whole week everyone was searching, and mothers were holding onto their children a little tighter. Some took desperate measures by putting the baby cradles in their rooms too. Of course the chief and his wife weren't so worried, but made sure one of their dragons were guarding their son at night.

**00000000**

When the dragon carried the baby with him to the nest, he made sure it was unharmed. He knew it was wrong to steal a child from their parents, but that baby had the mind and soul of a dragon. He saw it instantly when he looked through that window. When he arrived at the nest dragons of all kinds flocked around him to see what he brought back. _You took a child?! _Asked a monstrous nightmare. _Do you know what the king will say when he finds out? I know he'll be mad, but this baby has the mind and soul of a dragon._ He said. As he flew towards the king he got strange looks from every dragon except the baby's, because they didn't know any better. **_What have brought back to the nest, Firesky? _**_I have brought back a human baby, but before you have any objections listen to me. This baby has the mind and soul of a dragon and I would take care of her. **Fine but anything that happens to the baby will be your full responsibility, understood?**__I understand completely king._ And with that the dragon became a father to a human baby who he called Mimi.

**00000000**

**A/N I made this chapter short, because it was sort of a kick starter for the story. So sorry if this chapter seemed a little too short. **

** \- Little star 789 **


	2. 7 years old

**Sorry for taking so long guys it's just that I new here and I just have to get in the swing of things to get up and wright another chapter.**

**Also I'll never complain about how long it takes for a chapter to be updated, and a note for beginners don't right so many first chapters for storeis that go on along time because you'll have a lot on your plate and little time. Ugh... to many stories I'm gonna die before I finish them. **

**000000000**

As she sat on the cliff Mimi looked at the sunset wondering about herself. _Why am I different than by brothers and sisters? Am I meant to be different, or not?_ Soon she felt tears fall down, when she turned around she saw her father Firesky _"What bothers you child of mine?" "Why am I different" _This caused him to flinch _"Well, I brought you back from a village, because You had the heart and soul of dragon. And why be sad? You are loved by every dragon here." "I guess it's because I want to be the same as everyone else." " You have no need to worry my child of mine, you are special. You know I have a tale of a woman who lived with dragons for 20 years." "Really? Tell me please." "Alright my child but settle down first, with all that ruckus I'll get a headache." _And so the rest of the day he told his child the story of the dragon lady.

**000000000**

"Moooom!" whined a six year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Yes Miles? What is it?" "Why does cousin get to ride with his dad on his dragon, and not me?""That Snotlout" she whispered to herself as she cracked her knuckels. "Well, Miles your cousins dad is being a big fat idiot" she said with a annoyed hint in her voice. "Still why don't I get to ride with dad on Toothless?" "It's because you are to young to ride a dragon yet, and your dad is really busy with being a chief. Now wash up for supper, I made your favorite: Fish." "Yay!"

**000000000**

When Mimi woke up she looked around. _Dad is not here again, why is he always gone?_ she thought as she walked around the dragon sanctuary. She was not mad at her father when he told her that she was taken, just a little sad that she never got to see her real parents. Her father was right, every dragon loved her for herself and because she helped them with a lot of things.

She always wanted a dragon companion, like the dragon lady who lived with the dragons for 20 years. So she went around trying to find the perfect dragon companion. She walked all around the sanctuary to find a perfect dragon, but alas she could not.

Until she walked to the last cave in the sanctuary, there lived a family of Boneknappers. They were dragons that collected bones and made a armor out of the bones. The one that was her age was named Split-rock. As she entered she saw them all sitting closely and sleeping. When the mother heard her come in she opened an eye. _And what brings you here child? _The mother asked. _ I am here to look for a companion that will travel with me. And Split-rock and I have been good friends, so I was wondering if she would like to come with me. _Mimi said. _Hey! Stop talking behind back and then I'll go with you. _Split-rock said smiling. That night the two were out the whole night flying.

**0000000000**

"Hey cousin!" "Yeah? What is it?" Miles cousin, Jackson asked as he saw his cousin running towards him. "My mom said that your dad was being a big fat idiot for letting you ride a dragon with him." "Oh yeah, and why's that?" Asked Jackson wondering why his aunt called his dad an idiot. "It's because were to young and we could get killed is what she said." Ok so Miles lied a little bit, but it was because he thought it still was unfair that his cousin got to ride a dragon. "Oh yeah, then I'll tll my dad just that!"

And so the next day there was a small law that said if you wanted to ride a dragon you at least had to be 10 years old.

**0000000000**


End file.
